Demain est incolore
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: Mon oncle George dit que l'armoire dans le grenier, chez Mamie, elle est magique.


_Non, je ne compte pas arrêter les CrossOver HP/Narnia._

_Surtout parce que celle-ci, c'est un peu un accident - à la base, c'est un prompt qui m'aura occupée tout le week-end dernier xD_

_Sur ce, je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter :/  
Ah, si, bonne lecture et en espérant avoir des retours :)_

_Rori H. Nemuri_

* * *

**Rating -** K+, T  
**Genres -** Angst, CrossOver, Family  
**Disclaimer -** Apollinaire, CS Lewis, JK Rowling  
**Synopsis - "**Mon oncle George dit que l'armoire dans le grenier, chez Mamie, elle est magique."

**Note **- Ecrit pour le prompt "** Un jour Je m'attendais moi-même** " (Guillaume Apollinaire, Cortège), lancé par Kandai Suika.

* * *

_Demain est incolore_

1.

Mon oncle George dit que l'armoire dans le grenier, chez Mamie, elle est magique.

Que dedans, il y a tout un pays aussi grand que l'Angleterre que personne n'a jamais visité, et qu'il y a même des tartines grillées et des animaux qui parlent. Il dit aussi que là-bas, on peut revoir les gens morts – et je pense qu'il a déjà essayé d'aller voir, parce que quand il me raconte ça, il me fait toujours un clin d'œil (et ça creuse les rides au coin de ses yeux et sur son front, mais Maman prétend que ça ne se dit pas, ce genre de choses. Moi je trouve ça bête – si c'est joli, pourquoi on devrait pas le dire ?)

Oncle George dit aussi que c'est là-bas que Monsieur Ollivanders récolte le bois qui sert à fabriquer les baguettes (et je crois bien qu'il a raison, parce que sinon, on aurait détruit la moitié de l'Amazonie rien qu'en fabricant toutes les baguettes qui sont rangées derrière le comptoir). Je me demande s'il utilise une hache normale, et aussi comment il fait pour y aller. Mamie n'aime pas quand on entre sans frapper et quand on garde nos chaussures sales dans la maison – elle pince fort et parfois elle tire Louis par l'oreille, après il est tout rouge et il pleure (alors Monsieur Ollivanders il a du se faire gronder souvent, vu comment il est tout poussiéreux).

Mais bon, moi j'aimerais bien avoir une baguette.

Molly en a une, elle. Maman dit que ce sera mon tour dans deux ans, mais je crois que c'est très long, deux ans.

« Dis Molly, tu me prêtes ta baguette ? »

Elle est jolie, la baguette de ma sœur. Monsieur Ollivanders a du aller loin dans l'armoire pour trouver le bon arbre, parce qu'elle est toute blanche et qu'il y a même des dessins dessus (Oncle George pense comme moi, parce qu'en plus, la baguette est tout petite et qu'il paraît que c'est un signe de rareté). Papa dit que c'est du bel ouvrage, et que Molly doit en prendre soin parce que c'est rare, d'avoir une baguette de cette qualité.

« Non, tu risquerais de la casser. C'est fragile une baguette, Lucy, et tu fais toujours tout tomber. »

Je bougonne, parce qu'elle dit toujours la même excuse, Molly.

2.

Ma grande sœur, elle a les cheveux de Papa et les yeux de Maman. Mais elle est plus comme Papa. Elle sait plein de choses et elle a des très bonnes notes, alors pendant les vacances, Papa lui apprend encore plus de choses pour qu'elle soit toujours la première de sa classe. Elle est à Serdaigle, comme Maman avant. Là-bas, il n'y a que les gens très intelligents, comme Rose et aussi Dominique.

« Mets tes bottes, Lucy, il pleut dehors. Et fais attention à ne pas tâcher ta robe. »

C'est toujours Maman qui m'emmène chez Oncle George. Papa dit qu'il ne faut pas qu'il reste tout seul, parce que ce n'est pas bien pour sa tête, mais Molly et lui, ils n'y vont jamais (pourtant c'est drôle d'utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette et puis de marcher jusqu'à la boutique d'Oncle George).

Papa et Molly, ils sont enfermés dans le bureau et on entend des explosions et des éclats de rire.

3.

Oncle George, il fume.

Papa dit que c'est irresponsable et que ça sent très mauvais, mais moi j'aime bien. Il cache son tabac sous le comptoir, à côté du gros livre de comptes que je l'aide à remplir quand il y a du monde, l'été. Il m'a appris à rouler ses cigarettes, alors des fois c'est moi qui prend le papier et qui lui fait « ses clopes ».

J'ai l'impression d'être une grande, avec Oncle George.

4.

C'est déjà mi Août, quand Maman vient me chercher chez Oncle George. Elle a l'air fatiguée et Molly est avec elle, parce que tout de suite après on part acheter ses fournitures pour l'école (Papa travaille, je crois).

A Fleury & Bott, on croise Lily et Dominique, les copines de ma sœur. Elles ont coincé leurs baguettes dans leur cheveux, et c'est très joli (il faudra qu'elles me montrent pour que je fasse pareil, quand j'en aurais une). Comme il fait chaud, Oncle Harry et Tante Ginny proposent qu'on aille manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme, mais Maman dit que ça va gâter mon appétit et qu'Oncle George m'a déjà fait manger assez de sucreries comme ça (et elle a raison, mais c'est un secret entre lui et moi). Les grands rient avec Maman et ma sœur me donne des coups de pied sous la table. Elle dit que je suis tellement froussarde que je vais aller à Poufsouffle.

« Mais Teddy, il était à Poufsouffle ! Et c'était pas un froussard. »

Dominique éclate de rire et Molly aussi. Lily ne dit rien, mais elle hausse les épaules sous sa chemise bleu clair, comme si je racontais des bêtises. Je me renfrogne, parce que je veux pas aller à Poufsouffle.

Moi, j'irai à Gryffondor.

5.

Louis a les yeux qui pétillent quand Oncle Bill nous emmène à l'animalerie. Il n'entre pas encore à Poudlard, mais son père veut lui acheter un chat pour qu'il se sente moins seul à la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

« Lequel te ferait plaisir, Luce ? »

Je refuse poliment mais Louis insiste. Il tire sur ma manche et me dit que ce sera drôle, qu'on pourra les faire se rencontrer pendant les vacances. Oncle Bill dit qu'il s'arrangera avec Papa pour m'en acheter un quand même.

6.

Comme je veux aller voir les baguettes même si je n'ai pas encore le bon âge, on suit tous Hugo avec Tante Hermione et Oncle Ron. Chez Monsieur Ollivanders, tout est très poussiéreux. Papa peste un petit peu, et Maman éternue beaucoup, alors elle sort accompagnée de Molly. Papa me fait poser mes deux mains sur le comptoir.

« Bien en évidence, Lucy. Que je ne les perde pas de vue, c'est clair ? Tu risquerais de casser quelque chose… »

Hugo tape impatiemment sur la sonnette qui fait _Ding !_ et Monsieur Ollivanders arrive en se dandinant. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux le voir, mes deux paumes à plat sur le bois vernis et poisseux.

« Ah, Mr Hugo Weasley. Il y a déjà quelques années que je me languissais de votre visite, Monsieur, s'amuse-t-il en faisant un sourire tout ridé à mon cousin. Que puis-je donc pour vous ? »

La voix de mon Oncle Ron, amusée, lui répond.

« Nous venons pour une baguette. »

Il se recule et part fouiller dans les cartons, tandis qu'Hugo fait le fier.

« Ceci devrait convenir, je pense », lui dit Monsieur Ollivanders en proposant une première baguette à Hugo.

Le carton tout en longueur et poussiéreux d'une baguette glisse contre le bout de ses doigts, et il détruit plusieurs vases avant de trouver la bonne. Il y a une pile de boîtes mal fermées à côté de moi, et j'ai très envie d'essayer une baguette (parce que j'en ai marre d'attendre, moi). Mon cœur se met à battre très très vite quand j'ouvre une première boîte. La baguette dedans est longue, lourde, noire, et j'ai envie de la reposer mais c'est trop tard pour se dégonfler.

Alors je l'agite, mais rien n'arrive. J'en ressaie plusieurs, mais elles doivent toutes êtres trop vieilles ou cassées, parce que rien ne marche (et c'est plutôt normal, puisqu'elles n'ont rien fait pour Hugo non plus).

Mon père me voit et je repose le bâton sur le comptoir, prise en pleine faute et m'attendant à me faire gronder, mais Papa a l'air incrédule et me demande tout doucement : « Lucy, tu veux bien ressayer, pour voir ? » Je suis un peu intimidée, parce que tout le monde me regarde (même Hugo et Monsieur Ollivanders), mais je recommence quand même. Papa a une expression très grave, et on sort de la boutique pas longtemps après pour retrouver Maman et Molly qui discutent.

Elles regardent Papa qui me tient la main, et il leur balbutie : « Je crois que Lucy est une Cracmolle. »

7.

Après qu'on soit tous allés à Sainte Mangouste, Papa et Maman m'expliquent que moi, je suis spéciale. Oncle George, il rajoute que c'est parce que Monsieur Ollivanders n'a pas réussi à trouver de bois qui convienne pour fabriquer ma baguette, même dans tout le pays de l'armoire. Il dit que ça arrive parfois, mais que ce n'est surtout pas grave.

D'une toute petite voix, j'ose demander si j'irai quand même à Gryffondor.

Papa et Maman échangent un regard silencieux.

8.

Papa décide de m'envoyer en vacances chez Mamie, la dernière semaine d'Août.

Elle m'embrasse sur les deux joues et me câline comme si j'étais une peluche. Elle sent bon la lavande et les fleurs, Mamie, avec ses grands sourires et ses bras chaleureux. Papi, il est dans la bergère du jardin, avec le chat de Louis sur les genoux.

« Comme tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'on t'a vue, Lucy ! »

Papa dit qu'il faut du temps et de la patience pour aller chez Papi et Mamie, au Terrier. Molly, elle n'y va pas souvent parce qu'il faut se serrer dans les chambres et que ça risquerait d'abimer ses livres (alors qu'en fait il y a plein de sorts dessus pour que ça arrive pas). On y va toujours à Noël ou pour les anniversaires des frères de Papa, et on est tout serrés à la table de la cuisine (mais c'est bien, parce que comme ça, Oncle George peut me raconter ce qu'il a fait depuis Août, quand j'étais pas là pour l'aider à la boutique).

Mamie a les cheveux qui deviennent tout blanc, comme Papi.

« Louis va venir passer la semaine avec nous », me dit-elle quand on s'assoit pour manger, à midi. « Bill et Fleur ont décidé de s'offrir un voyage en Italie, pour aller voir des vieilles pierres avant la rentrée. »

Papi rigole et dit qu'il y en a plein à Poudlard, des vieilles pierres, et puis Mamie lui donne une tape sur la tête.

« Arthur », le gronde-t-elle avec ses sourcils froncés.

Il s'excuse et se remet à lire le journal. Papa dit que je suis trop petite pour comprendre ce qu'il y a dedans et que si je veux regarder des photos qui bougent, il y en a plein les vieux albums du placard (et comme ce n'est pas très poli de prendre quelque chose sans demander, je n'y touche jamais).

Le gros chat de Louis vient ronronner dans mes jambes.

9.

Molly a le même prénom que Mamie.

Papa dit que c'est normal, parce qu'il faut faire honneur à nos parents. Oncle Harry, il appelé James et Lily comme son Papa et sa Maman, et Teddy, il s'appelle comme son grand-père. Quand j'en parle à Papi, assise sur la bergère à regarder Mamie dégnomer le jardin en attendant que Louis arrive, il me sourit et il fait oui de la tête.

Et puis je demande, impatiente : « Et moi, j'ai le prénom de qui ? »

10.

Quand Papi amène Louis, il y a sa grosse valise qui flotte derrière eux et il me fait un grand sourire.

« Tes parents aussi ils sont partis en voyage ? »

11.

« Il faut qu'on lui trouve un nom, quand même. »

Papi et Mamie sont assis dans la bergère et ils regardent des vieilles photos en se balançant. Moi et Louis, on joue dans les hautes herbes avec son gros chat en attendant l'heure du goûter (Mamie a préparé un cake aux framboises et au citron, et Oncle Charlie doit nous rejoindre pour manger ce soir).

« On pourrait l'appeler Touffu ! »

Louis fait une grimace.

« Non, c'est pas joli. »

Il est tout blond, mon cousin. Il boit son thé avec le petit doigt en l'air, comme Tante Fleur, et il connaît plein de choses sur la France. Il dit que sa Tante Gabrielle habite à Paris, dans une maison tellement grande qu'on peut faire du Quidditch dans le salon (mais je n'imagine pas vraiment Dominique ou Victoire sur un balais dans un living-room).

« Il faut quelque chose d'exotique », décide Louis.

Je réfléchis en tordant les brins d'herbe. On s'est assis et comme le jardin n'est jamais tondu, on est cachés par la pelouse.

« On pourrait demander à Oncle Charlie. Papa dit qu'il part toujours loin en voyage. »

12.

C'est Maman qui a décidé où on habiterait.

Papa en avait marre de Londres, et ils m'ont raconté que Molly était souvent malade, petite, et qu'il lui fallait l'air de la campagne. Ils ont déménagé un peu au nord d'Ipswich, dans le Suffolk, là où on habite encore.

Ma maison est très jolie, avec du lierre partout sur les murs et de la bruyère dans les plaines tout autour. Dedans, le parquet grince et il y a plein de vieux meubles, mais ce n'est jamais poussiéreux, grâce aux sorts de ménage de Maman (mais moi, quand je range ma chambre, je dois tout faire à la main et ça prend des heures ! C'est un peu contraignant, d'être une Cracmolle).

Papa dit que c'est une jolie maison, très grande et très pratique, mais on préfère tous aller au Terrier quand il y a une fête (peut-être qu'en étant tous collés, on se rappelle mieux qu'on est une famille ? Enfin, moi, j'en ai pas besoin pour le savoir).

13.

Louis grignote sa part de cake et il donne les bouts de framboise à son chat, sous la table.

« Papa et Maman reviennent quand d'Italie ? »

Mamie lui sourit et répond, sa bouche pleine de miettes, « encore deux jours ». Papi éclate de rire et lui essuie la joue avec le torchon avant de lui faire un bisou, et je rigole. Louis en profite pour me donner sa part de gâteau, et son chat monte sur ses genoux.

« Et Oncle Percy et Tante Audrey, ils rentrent quand ? »

Mamie arrête de rire, et elle se tourne vers Papi.

« Jeune homme, ne croît pas que je ne t'ai pas vu donner ta part à ta cousine », gronde-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils vers Louis.

Puis elle lui sourit et redevient gentille.

« Tu pouvais nous le dire, si tu n'aimais pas les framboises, mon chéri. Je t'aurais préparé autre chose… »

Les yeux de Louis s'illuminent et il demande, presqu'en salivant : « Même des financiers aux abricots ? » Mamie acquiesce, et elle se tourne vers moi.

« Et toi Lucy, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? »

Je lève les yeux, mais je n'ose pas lui demander si je peux emprunter sa baguette.

14.

Ce soir-là, il y a des grillons dehors, dans les herbes. Comme c'est presque fin Août, il commence à faire froid et nuit plus tôt, alors Mamie ne veut pas qu'on sorte trop tard, avec Louis.

« Mais le chat est encore dehors ! »

Mamie nous attrape par l'épaule et nous fait asseoir à la table de la cuisine où Papi distribue les serviettes. Ça sent bon les pommes de terre et les haricots, et Louis me chuchote qu'il a vu du sorbet et des sablés dans un placard (mais c'est peut être pour demain, Mamie aime bien nous gâter pour le goûter).

En attendant Oncle Charlie, on discute. Mamie s'affaire dans la cuisine, et Papi nous demande si la pêche a été bonne, jusqu'à ce que Louis demande une histoire de Poudlard.

« Tout à l'heure, Louis. Sinon, tu vas écouter ton grand-père sans manger. »

15.

Papi et Mamie nous racontent aussi des histoires le soir.

Comme on dort dans la même chambre avec Louis, on écoute les mêmes aventures (je laisse toujours Louis décider, parce que moi j'aime bien toutes les histoires) mais aujourd'hui, Mamie me fait descendre en bas et me dit qu'elle va me raconter une « histoire de grande ». Louis est un peu jaloux, mais la promesse de pancakes au petit-déjeuner de demain suffit à le calmer (et puis il est pas compliqué, Louis, il veut toujours tout bien donc il n'aurait pas pleuré).

Mamie met un grand châle sur mes épaules et elle me dit de m'asseoir dans la causeuse molle du salon. Ça sent l'eucalyptus, comme chez Oncle George où les couvertures font des câlins quand on va se coucher.

« Tiens, Lucy. »

Elle me caresse les cheveux pendant que je bois dans la grande tasse de chocolat à la cannelle qu'elle m'a préparée. Il y a une assiette de madeleines sur le guéridon, et Mamie m'en tend une pendant que je me brûle les lèvres sur les bords de la tasse.

« Merci. »

Je crois que Mamie, elle m'aime bien. Elle fait des tresses dans mes cheveux pendant que je bois, et elle mange des petites madeleines avec moi (et je suis sûre qu'elle a mis de l'amande dedans).

« C'est Maman qui te coupe les cheveux ? » Me demande-t-elle.

J'acquiesce, la bouche pleine d'une demi-madeleine et l'autre morceau dans une main.

« Oui, mais des fois c'est Papa. »

Mamie reste toute songeuse, après ça. Je finis par demander mon histoire d'une toute petite voix, après avoir tout bu, et elle me prend la tasse des mains pour la poser à côté de l'assiette vide.

« J'y viens, ma Lucy. »

Mamie me raconte qu'elle avait deux frères, Gideon et Fabian, mais qu'elle avait aussi un cousin qui était banquier (mais pas comme à Gringotts, Oncle George dit qu'il n'y a que les gobelins qui travaillent à Gringotts, avec Oncle Bill), et lui il était banquier chez les Moldus.

« Il était comme toi, me dit Mamie en touchant mon nez. Il n'a pas pu aller à Poudlard, alors à la place, il a été à l'école chez les Moldus. »

« Parce qu'Ollivanders ne lui trouvait pas de baguette ? »

Elle acquiesce, Mamie, et ses yeux sont tout mouillés comme ceux d'Oncle George quand il m'a expliqué pourquoi je n'avais pas de baguette. Elle me fait un sourire et je lui réponds pareil.

« Oui, c'est ça. »

Sa voix est un peu enrouée, mais elle ne pleure pas, ma Mamie (et Oncle George non plus, il n'a pas pleuré).

« Donc je vais aller à l'école chez les Moldus ? »

Mamie reste silencieuse.

16.

« Papa, Papa ! »

Louis s'en va, aujourd'hui. Papi l'a aidé à faire sa valise et Oncle Bill attend au rez-de-chaussée avec Fleur et Victoire, qui a un joli ruban bleu dans les cheveux et qui joue avec un collier brillant.

« Tu me fais voir ? »

Elle me détaille de haut en bas, Victoire, et puis elle me répond de la même façon que Molly.

« Non, Lucy. C'est du nacre, c'est fragile – tu ne voudrais pas casser mon cadeau d'Italie, pas vrai ? »

Je fais non de la tête et je retourne m'asseoir dans la cuisine, devant mon verre de lait chaud avec du miel dedans. Le gros chat tout poilu de mon cousin dort sur le fauteuil de Papi, qui bougonne un peu en le voyant là, mais qui vient s'asseoir avec moi dans la cuisine. Louis discute avec Mamie et Oncle Bill, sur la causeuse, devant un plateau avec du thé et des tartelettes aux framboises et aux myrtilles qui rendent les lèvres toutes rouges quand on mord dedans.

« Bon, on va rentrer, nous. »

Louis nous fait des bisous, content de rentrer chez lui mais triste de ne plus pouvoir chasser les sauterelles. Il demande à Oncle Bill si je pourrais venir à la maison pour jouer avec lui, et il retourne sans arrêt la boule à neige de Rome que son papa lui a ramené (c'est son cadeau d'Italie).

« Louis, tu viens ? » L'appelle Fleur en s'engageant dans la cheminée.

« J'arrive ! »

Il me prend la main et m'emmène jusqu'au fauteuil où son gros chat dort encore, et il l'attrape (Louis est un garçon délicat d'habitude, mais là…).

« Voilà, comme tu vas être toute seule, Lucy, je te donne le chat. »

Il a l'air d'hésiter, Louis. Je lui dis que ce n'est pas mon Papa qui me l'a acheté, mais il insiste pour que j'ai son chat quand même.

« Moi, j'ai mon cadeau d'Italie », me dit-il, très fier. « Et comme c'est bientôt ton anniversaire… Je voulais te faire un cadeau un peu en avance. »

Il est tout rouge, mon cousin, mais je lui fais un énorme câlin.

« A bientôt, Luce », me lance mon Oncle Bill.

Il a sa main posée sur l'épaule de Louis qui l'a rejoint, et le chat s'agite dans mes bras. Je crois que j'ai les yeux qui pleurent un peu, quand ils disparaissent dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée.

17.

Le soir juste après Louis, Papa vient me chercher chez Papi et Mamie, et on rentre à la maison après que j'ai dit au revoir.

Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mon Papa, mais je sais bien qu'il est tout chamboulé (parce que je suis une Cracmolle, et que c'est spécial). Il me laisse garder Monsieur Marshall, et il ne me gronde plus quand je tire sur le morceau de tapisserie qui se décolle, dans la cuisine. Je suis contente de rentrer et de voir Maman. Molly est partie la semaine dernière, donc la maison est vide et silencieuse (ça me faisait toujours un peu peur avant, mais maintenant j'ai Monsieur Marshall).

Papa et Maman m'expliquent que lundi, je vais aller à l'école chez les moldus.

Je leur souris, mais au fond de moi, j'ai très peur.

18.

La main de Maman sert fort la mienne, quand on va à l'école.

Papa n'est pas là, mais il m'a fait des recommandations avant de partir au travail ce matin (« ne leur dis pas pour la magie, d'accord ? ») et Tante Hermione nous guide. Il a plein de salles et des longs couloirs, et d'autres enfants qui sont tous moldus courent partout.

Je me sens toute seule, et encore une fois je demande à Maman pourquoi je n'ai pas pu emmener Monsieur Marshall avec moi. Elle s'accroupit devant moi et me dit que les écoles moldues, elles n'acceptent pas les animaux, que c'est comme ça et qu'il faut respecter les règles.

« Mais à Poudlard, on a le droit ! »

Maman se met à renifler et je me sens mal en comprenant que je la fais pleurer. Je lui fais un câlin et elle me frotte les cheveux (Papa et elle ont très peur, je le sais même s'ils ne me le disent pas).

« Ah, tu dois être la petite Lucy ! »

La dame qui nous fait l'école me rappelle un peu Mamie. Elle est toute ronde, avec des grosses joues et un châle en laine tout doux sur les épaules. Il y a deux autres enfants avec elle, et ils ont l'air aussi perdu que moi, dans leurs uniformes d'écolier (mais j'ai l'impression que je fais mieux semblant, quand même).

« Bonjour Mrs Cole », la saluent Tante Hermione et Maman chacune leur tour.

D'après ce qu'Oncle George m'a dit, c'est une institutrice. Elle nous apprend des choses et on doit écouter, mais aussi bien faire nos devoirs et réviser pour les contrôles (jusque là, ça ressemble quand même beaucoup à Poudlard, les baguettes et les animaux en moins). Maman est un peu inquiète, même si Tante Hermione et Mrs Cole essaient de la rassurer. Moi je n'écoute pas trop, ce sont des discussions de grands et comme Papi m'a dit pendant les vacances, je n'ai que neuf ans (« Fais confiance aux adultes pour l'instant, Lucy, d'accord ? »).

Pourtant je sais bien que je suis une Cracmolle, et que c'est spécial.

19.

Molly m'écrit des petites lettres séparées de celles pour Papa et Maman, maintenant.

Elle me demande si ça va, ce que je fais à l'école moldue et menace de tuer Monsieur Marshall s'il touche à une seule plume de Nyx (mais Monsieur Marshall est trop paresseux et pas assez sanguinaire). Je lui écris dans mon cahier de brouillon et après je déchire les pages. Papa me dit toujours de bien faire attention et de ne montrer à personne ce que je lui raconte, parce que sinon je devrais changer d'école.

J'écris à Oncle George et à Papi et Mamie, aussi (je rentre à la maison tous les soirs, donc pas besoin d'écrire à Papa et Maman). Les premiers jours sont un peu bizarres, parce qu'il y a plein de choses que je ne connais pas (la télévision et l'électricité, même si Oncle Harry et Tante Hermione m'en ont parlé, c'est très surprenant), donc les autres rigolent quand je leur dis que je n'ai jamais vu un dessin animé de toute ma vie et qu'à la maison, on n'a pas le téléphone. Quand ils me demandent où j'habite, je ne peux pas répondre, alors je ne prends pas trop la peine de leur parler et de me faire des amis (Monsieur Marshall dit que c'est bête, mais à mon avis, c'est surtout le monde magique qui est bête).

20.

Le matin, on part chacun son tour. Souvent, c'est Maman qui m'emmène, mais des fois c'est Papa ou Oncle George quand aucun des deux ne peut m'accompagner. Il me raconte des choses sur le monde magique, parce que c'est aussi mon monde, même si je n'ai pas de baguette et que je suis une Cracmolle.

Il m'explique comment lui et Oncle Fred créaient des sorts pour faire des blagues et plein de bêtises, comment ils fuyaient la chatte démoniaque du concierge dans les couloirs (« Miss Teigne. Une vraie perfide, celle-là. A côté, même le chat d'Hermione était un ange. »)

Je sais qu'il est mort pendant la guerre, Oncle Fred. Comme je vais à l'école chez les moldus, je n'ai pas de cours d'Histoire de la Magie, alors c'est Papa ou Maman qui m'expliquent ce qui est arrivé (mais ils ne donnent pas trop de détails, et je n'ose pas poser de questions parce qu'ils ont l'air très tristes).

Mon oncle est silencieux pendant quelques pas, et je vois la grille de l'école au bout de la rue se rapprocher. J'ai dix ans, mais je prends mon courage à deux mains parce que j'aimerais bien savoir (et parce que si j'avais été à Poudlard, j'aurais été à Gryffondor, et pas à Poufsouffle).

« Dis Oncle George… »

21.

A Noël, Mamie nous tricote toujours des gros pulls en laine avec nos initiales dessus, ou des écharpes et des paires de gants quand il lui reste encore des pelotes. Il neige dans le Suffolk, mais pas encore dans le Devon, quand on arrive au Terrier avec Papa et Maman (Monsieur Marshall est là, aussi, mais Molly, Dominique et Lily sont restées à Poudlard avec Albus et Rose, donc il y aura beaucoup plus d'adultes).

« Lucy ! »

Oncle Bill et Tante Fleur sont déjà là, et il y a Louis aussi. Il a mis son pull, et bombe le torse en me voyant arriver, tout fier. J'embrasse poliment tout le monde et Mamie me donne mon pull, aux couleurs de Gryffondor, avec un grand L jaune au milieu du rouge. Louis, il a les couleurs de Serdaigle, du bleu ciel avec du jaune plus foncé, presque marron (normalement c'est du bronze, mais je ne pense pas qu'il existe des pelotes de cette couleur, même dans le monde magique).

Il y aussi Oncle George qui est arrivé, et je lui fais un grand sourire. Oncle Harry et Oncle Ron ne vont plus tarder, nous dit Papi en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

Monsieur Marshall miaule un peu pour que je le laisse descendre de mes bras.

Tout le monde parle et tout le monde est joyeux, autour de la petite table du salon. Il neige dehors, mais dedans il fait bien chaud parce qu'il y a un grand feu qui crépite dans la cheminée. Mamie et Papi ont posé du houx dans l'entrée et il y a des bougies qui flottent dans les airs. Le repas est tout chaud et délicieux dans nos assiettes – et pendant qu'on mange, mes oncles et tantes me posent plein de questions sur l'école moldue, et je suis un peu gênée parce que je ne sais pas trop comment leur répondre (c'est l'école, quoi).

Et puis après le dessert, avec Louis, on sort de table en avance pour aller jouer. On rit longtemps, parce qu'il y a la même initiale sur nos pulls et que ça doit être un signe (parce qu'avec Louis, on est très amis, même si on ne se voit pas souvent).

_Viens, Lucy._

Monsieur Marshall gratte à la porte des escaliers qui mènent au troisième étage (là où il y a l'ancienne chambre d'Oncle George et d'Oncle Fred). Je lui ouvre et je le suis, parce que souvent, Monsieur Marshall a du flair et qu'il dégote des choses surprenantes. Louis me chuchote qu'on devrait rester en bas, au cas où il resterait du dessert, mais je l'ignore et je monte après le chat.

« Lucy, ça me fait un peu peur… »

La trappe du grenier, on n'y a jamais touché. Il y a une ficelle avec un petit anneau en fer qui se balance au dessus de nos têtes, près de l'ancienne chambre d'Oncle Ron.

« Tu veux aller à Gryffondor ou pas, l'année prochaine ? »

C'est un peu vicieux de ma part, mais moi aussi, j'ai un peu peur (pourtant la goule du grenier est morte il y a longtemps).

« Bon, à trois que je tire, d'accord ? »

Il acquiesce et j'attrape le fil, un peu tremblante; j'inspire avant de me mettre à compter à voix haute, pour me donner du courage.

« Un… Deux… »

L'appel de Tante Fleur m'empêche de continuer plus loin (il reste encore de la bûche).

22

L'année de mes onze ans, j'espère quand même encore un peu.

Je me souviens de l'air de Molly, quand elle a reçu sa lettre. Elle était fière, et un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres. Les courses de la rentrée au Chemin de Traverse avaient été longues et on avait beaucoup ri, tous ensembles – et dans ses lettres de juin, elle me dit que même si les BUSEs ont été dures, elle est contente d'avoir ses amies avec elle et la bibliothèque pour réviser (Molly est Serdaigle à la vie, à la mort).

Et puis Maman m'emmène chez Oncle George pour le mois de Juillet, et j'oublie Poudlard.

23.

Oncle George, il a l'air de plus en plus vieux.

Quand je lui dis, il rigole et me répond « bientôt, tu viendras me voir dans l'armoire ! ».

24.

Oncle Harry travaille avec les Aurors, au Ministère de la Magie. Selon Oncle George, c'est très important, ce que lui et Oncle Ron font (même si des fois, ils tirent au flanc et que Tante Hermione doit les ramener à l'ordre). Ils arrêtent des méchants et Monsieur Marshall trouve ça fatiguant rien que quand je lui en parle.

Mais les aventures qu'Oncle Ron me raconte quand il vient à la boutique, en Juillet, elles sont géniales. Ça parle de loup-garou et de course-poursuites, et si j'avais eu une baguette, moi j'aurais fait Auror. Et puis des fois, c'est Oncle Harry qui vient. Il me raconte des choses moins drôles, mais c'est tout aussi intéressant (il m'a surprise en train de rouler les cigarettes d'Oncle George, par contre. J'ai peur qu'il le dise à Papa). Oncle Harry m'a dit une fois qu'il connaissait une dame comme moi, quand il habitait à Private Drive chez son oncle et sa tante moldus.

« Elle s'appelait Mrs Figg, et elle était très courageuse. J'allais chez elle quand c'était l'anniversaire de mon cousin Dudley, me raconte-t-il. Elle sentait les choux et avait cinq chats. »

J'ai échangé un regard avec Monsieur Marshall pendant qu'Oncle Harry essayait de retrouver leurs noms, et puis j'ai reniflé discrètement le col de ma chemise.

Oncle George a ri quand il m'a vue faire, et je lui ai tiré la langue.

25.

A la rentrée qui suit, j'ai déjà douze ans et Poudlard, c'est un vieux rêve.

Papa et Maman continuent de me parler de la guerre, mais des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'ils inventent – et après, je me souviens que je suis une Cracmolle, et que c'est normal si je me sens un peu étrangère. Moi, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui m'intriguait, dans tout ça, et Oncle George n'a pas répondu à mon unique question.

Il m'a dit qu'il m'expliquerait, plus tard.

Il a promis.

26.

A l'école, je vois tellement de choses que je perds le compte.

A côté, le cursus exotique de Poudlard a presque l'air restreint, parce que je peux voir et apprendre tellement de choses chez les moldus qu'il n'y a pas de comparaison possible. Il y a tellement de choix que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer quand j'ai des devoirs à faire le soir, et Monsieur Marshall est bien d'accord (il m'a dit qu'il préférait l'Histoire, parce que c'est très compliqué mais aussi très enrichissant).

Papa et Maman ont demandé l'aide de Tante Hermione pour savoir lire mes bulletins, les premières années. Ils comprenaient les appréciations, mais le système de note était très étrange, pour eux (pour moi maintenant c'est normal, mais vu ce que me raconte Molly ça peut être gênant pour un sorcier). Comme personne ne peut m'aider pour mes devoirs, je fais tout toute seule, et j'y arrive très bien.

Papa dit qu'il est très fier de ses filles, et Molly dessine des sourires dans ses lettres.

27.

Au bout d'un long moment, j'arrive à me faire de vrais amis à l'école moldue.

Ils ne peuvent toujours pas venir chez moi, mais je suis plus maligne; je leur donne rendez-vous dans Londres, et on se promène. Je raconte par cœur l'histoire de ma mère femme au foyer et de mon père, qui travaille beaucoup. Molly étudie dans une école à l'étranger, en Inde, et ne rentre pas souvent.

Louis est entré à Poudlard, de son côté. On s'écrit tout le temps, et des fois on est un peu amers, quand on parle de ma vie à Londres. Il a été réparti à Gryffondor, mon cousin Louis, parce qu'il voulait me faire plaisir (« C'est pour te remercier d'être ma super cousine, Lulu. Je regrette que tu ne sois pas là avec nous, tu sais »), mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il est un Weasley (« Après Dominique à Serdaigle, il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour sauver l'honneur de la famille »).

Je vais à Pré-au-Lard avec lui et le chat qu'il m'a donné, quand il entre en Troisième Année et toutes les années qui suivent. On fait les boutiques, on blague et on discute, comme Oncle Ron et Oncle Harry, qui sont de très vieux amis, maintenant. On s'arrête boire un chocolat au Trois Balais ou chez Madame Pieddodu, mais aucun n'a le goût de celui de Mamie et on est souvent déçus (même Monsieur Marshall qui lape dans ma tasse trouve ça dégoûtant, et pourtant il n'est pas difficile).

Et puis quand arrivent nos seize ans, les petites rues de Pré-au-Lard sont remplacées par les grandes avenues parisiennes. Tante Fleur a décidé de m'emmener passer le mois d'Août avec eux dans la Capitale française, et je peux parler dans cette toute autre langue que j'ai apprise chez les moldus avec Louis et mêmes avec les gens dans la rue.

On achète des vêtements, on visite les monuments et on chante dans les rues, on danse sur les pavés et on rentre les pieds en feu le soir, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de recommencer le lendemain.

C'est magique, Paris.

28.

A ma majorité sorcière, Louis exulte (il tient absolument à organiser une fête, même s'il sait que pour moi, la vraie majorité ne sera que dans un an). Mamie veut organiser ça au Terrier - Louis et moi, on est ses derniers petits enfants à avoir dix-sept ans, alors elle veut en profiter (et moi aussi, je veux en profiter).

La fête dure tard dans la nuit, et avec Oncle George on part fumer en cachette (il y a longtemps que je ne roule plus le tabac seulement pour lui, mais personne n'a besoin de le savoir). Il m'offre une boîte d'allumettes en rigolant, et puis il lance un sort pour qu'on ne sente plus la cigarette quand on a terminé (et c'est là qu'Oncle George est très pratique).

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après ? »

Je regarde mes pieds, indécise.

A la fin de l'année prochaine, je vais quitter l'école moldue « basique » et m'orienter vers une filière bien précise pour apprendre un métier.

« Le cousin de Maman avait fait banquier, je crois. »

Je me dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, parce qu'à vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée. Oncle George éclate de rire, et puis, sur le chemin du retour vers le grand chapiteau dressé dans le jardin, il sort quelque chose de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

C'est une longue boîte noire.

Il me la met dans les mains, et en souriant me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Je n'ose pas l'ouvrir, mais il finit par m'y encourager et je découvre, allongée sur un coussin de velours, la réponse à la seule question ingrate que je lui ai jamais posée.

« Les baguettes des gens qui sont morts, qu'est-ce qu'on en a fait ? »

29.

Louis et moi passons nos examens de fin d'année avec brio.

Il part étudier en France, pour faire des études sur les Runes et ses liens avec l'Arithmancie, sur des sites druidiques de Bretagne. Je fuis Londres pour Oxford, et un appartement où la magie n'entrera plus en conflit avec mon ordinateur et l'électricité (Louis rigole, quand je lui dis ça, mais il n'a pas idée d'à quel point c'est contraignant).

Je voudrais devenir Professeur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve que ça a du cachet et Louis dit que ça me va bien. Oncle George m'a acheté des grosses lunettes et m'a demandé d'être parfaite, même si je ne sais pas exactement ce que je veux enseigner.

La magie, peut-être.

30.

Je n'avais pas encore vingt ans et je parlais couramment le français en plus de l'anglais, quand Oncle George est mort.

C'est Oncle Bill qui est venu me chercher pour me le dire, quelques traits tout blancs dans ses cheveux roux. Moi j'ai des boucles, comme Papa, et de longs cheveux rouille. Mes yeux sont tout bleus, comme ceux des Weasley, et mon souffle s'est bloqué dans ma gorge quand mon oncle le plus âgé m'a expliqué ce qu'il faisait là.

« George a… Il a arrêté de respirer, cette nuit. Il est parti, Luce. »

Il n'est plus là, mon oncle, et même je ne réalise pas encore très bien tout ce que ça veut dire, il y a une chose dont je suis sûre – lui disparu, il n'y aura plus d'été à la boutique. Pas de journées longues, pas de clients insatisfaits, pas de commandes extravagantes, plus de suie dans les cheveux après un test sur un produit défectueux.

Oncle George est mort, et demain est vide.

31.

C'était il y a déjà quatre jours.

On l'a enterré hier, et on a fait la veillée funèbre au Terrier. Louis a tenu ma main, et on s'est assis au fond de la causeuse avec une couverture sur les genoux et Monsieur Marshall sous nos doigts. Nos yeux bleus naviguaient dans le vague, en terre inconnue, quand je me suis levée pour rentrer à Londres.

Oncle George est mort.

C'est comme si les mots n'avaient aucun sens, mais je tente de faire comme si, parce que Papi et Mamie ont beaucoup pleuré. Je marche au milieu du Londres moldu, je passe devant Kensington Palace sans le voir, et mes jambes m'abandonnent prêt d'un banc, devant la Serpentine qui traverse Hyde Park.

Il y a des jonquilles qui fleurissent dans les parterres, et dans ma poche, je sens le paquet que Mamie m'a donné en sortant du Ministère l'autre jour (« George voulait que tu l'aies »), et je l'en sors, morose. Un objet, c'était matériel et inutile – ce n'était pas mon Oncle. Pourtant j'ai souri en touchant l'emballage. C'est du papier journal moldu, un de ces vieux exemplaires que j'achetais le matin côté moldu, quand je travaillais à la boutique l'été. La ficelle tout autour est un peu effilée et je dois m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de finir par l'arracher – je sens le regard de Monsieur Marshall sur moi, et je lui fais un clin d'œil, parce qu'il est toujours là quand il faut.

Sous la première épaisseur, il y a une autre couche de papier journal, et je reconnais la typographie étrange qu'utilise la Gazette du Sorcier. C'est une liste, longue, et il y a des noms que je reconnais et d'autres qui ne me disent rien, mais je remarque vite qu'il n'y a que les dernières lettres de l'alphabet.

Fred Weasley, c'est le dernier nom de la liste, et dans le paquet tout juste déchiré git le zippo gravé d'Oncle George. Des mots ont été griffonnés au marqueur sous la liste des victimes de Mai 1998, et je reconnais son écriture.

« Peut-être qu'il est temps que tu ailles la chercher, ta baguette. »

Je lève mes yeux embués vers le reste d'Hyde Park, et je me dis que oui, il serait peut-être temps que j'y aille.

32.

Monsieur Marshall est assis sur ma valise et il me fixe avec ses deux grandes billes fauves.

Mamie m'a fait une tasse de chocolat à la cannelle et des madeleines au thé vert cuisent dans le four. J'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau neuf ans, et que Louis va descendre les escaliers, tout sourire. Papi pose un châle qui sent l'eucalyptus sur mon dos, mais j'ai grandi depuis et le tissu ne couvre plus vraiment mes épaules.

Il y a une semaine, Oncle George est mort.

Mes affaires sont dans l'entrée, l'horloge fait du bruit dans mon dos et l'odeur de madeleines qui cuisent au four embaume l'air. Mamie parle et Papi s'assoit dans son fauteuil, tout triste, mais je ne les entends plus – mon Oncle George, c'était un peu mon grand frère et mon meilleur ami, comme Monsieur Marshall.

« L'armoire », disait-il avec un air rêveur, « c'est là-bas qu'Ollivanders va chercher le bois pour fabriquer les baguettes magiques. »

Et je me souviens encore de la façon dont il m'avait consolée toutes ces années auparavant, en prétextant que le vieux vendeur de baguette n'avait pas pu trouver le bon bois pour fabriquer la mienne, même dans toutes les forêts de ce pays imaginaire qui respirait derrière les portes de l'armoire du grenier, tout ça parce que j'étais spéciale.

_On doit y aller, Lucy._

Monsieur Marshall descend de la valise et trottine vers les escaliers. Je repose ma tasse en silence et je vais chercher mes affaires, puis je monte les marches qui grincent, et comme quand j'étais enfant, j'ai peur que les lattes de bois craquent sous mes pieds et que la maison s'effondre (et pourtant, le Terrier a vu deux guerres et il est encore debout, à se demander de quoi j'ai peur).

« Monsieur Marshall ? »

Je chuchote dans les escaliers et les coins de ma valise cognent bruyamment contre les murs lambrissés. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas que je l'appelle Monsieur. A chaque fois, je vois ses babines qui se retroussent et il n'a pas l'air content, presque ennuyé – « Appelle-moi Marshall. Monsieur, c'est trop formel._ »_

Avec Louis, on n'est jamais montés jusqu'au grenier. Quand on était gosses, inexplicablement, ça nous faisait peur d'aller tout là-haut et on s'arrêtait toujours à l'ancienne chambre d'Oncle Ron, téméraires mais jamais assez pour tirer la trappe et grimper au grenier.

Monsieur Marshall est assis juste sous la ficelle, et sa queue s'agite. Il me fixe encore, comme si silencieusement il me disait « Il faut que tu l'ouvres, Lucy. Il faut qu'on y aille. »

J'avale un peu difficilement ma salive, la gorge serrée.

Ma valise pèse lourd entre mes doigts, parce qu'il y a un peu toute ma vie dedans. Les babioles de Papa, les sablés de Mamie dans un petit pot en verre et la confiture de fraise maison, les vêtements que Louis m'a achetés dans le Paris moldu, les lettres de ma mère et de ma sœur bien serrées par un élastique, le porte-monnaie en cuir de dragon qu'Oncle Charlie m'a offert à Noël, et la boîte noire où il y a la baguette d'Oncle Fred (« Tu comprends la valeur de la magie, Lucy. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu l'aies. »).

Les paroles d'Oncle George tournent en boucle dans ma tête, toutes différentes. Il y a les fois où il me demandait de rouler ses cigarettes, ou celles où je devais fermer la boutique, et les tests de nouveaux produits dans l'arrière-boutique. Je me souviens des odeurs de brûlé et de la suie, quand une expérience ratait, et des visites des Weasley qui travaillaient au Ministère, quelques midis où ils avaient envie de raconter leurs histoires.

Mes doigts tremblent, mais je finis par tirer la ficelle de la trappe.

_Il faut qu'on y aille, Lucy._

Monsieur Marshall est déjà dedans et j'entends ses petites griffes qui raclent le parquet à chaque pas, et voyant que je ne l'ai pas suivi par la petite échelle en bois peinte, il m'appelle (« Monte, Lucy ! Il n'y a presque pas de poussière ! »). Pourtant j'hésite et je reste devant l'échelle dépliée, les yeux perdus sur la peinture blanche qui s'écaille.

Moi, je suis juste une Cracmolle et les moldus m'ont demandé d'arrêter d'y croire, à la magie, parce qu'elle n'existe pas.

Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas d'armoire, là-haut, et qu'Oncle George a tout inventé parce que je suis une fille trop curieuse qui ne se lasse jamais de demander pourquoi (« mais il n'est pas suffisamment cruel pour faire une chose pareille », me souffle Monsieur Marshall depuis le grenier – et il a bien raison). Il est revenu sur ses pas, mon gros chat tout poilu, et il me regarde depuis le haut de l'échelle, de la poussière coincée dans ses moustaches - « Allez, monte ! Ça ne fait pas peur » - mais je n'ai pas peur (je ne crois pas), j'hésite juste, parce que je suis une Cracmolle, moi, et que même si tout le monde a évité de me présenter ça comme ça, je la connais bien, la vérité : je ne peux pas faire de magie.

Alors peut-être qu'il faudrait que j'arrête d'y croire, parce que si ça trouve, là-haut, il n'y a rien d'autre que de la poussière et des vieux meubles.

33.

« Au Terrier, il y a une armoire dans le grenier – mais attention, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle armoire ! Celle-ci, elle est magique. Tu savais ça, Lucy ? Si tu entres dedans, tu trouveras tout un pays aussi grand que l'Angleterre, avec des tartines grillées et des animaux qui parlent. Là-bas, on peut revoir les personnes qu'on aime et qui sont mortes; et c'est aussi là-bas, qu'Ollivanders récolte le bois qui sert à fabriquer les baguettes. »

34.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je monte aux barreaux de l'échelle, un peu bancale avec ma lourde valise dans une main. De la peinture blanche écaillée reste collée dans mes doigts, et une fois arrivée là-haut je dois me pencher pour ne pas me cogner au plafond.

Monsieur Marshall trottine dans la poussière et j'avance jusqu'à une lucarne obstruée pour l'ouvrir. Il y a des trous dans le plafond et seuls les sorts de Mamie doivent empêcher l'eau de s'infiltrer, quand il pleut. Le tissu qui bouche la petite fenêtre se déchire facilement, et je le jette par terre avant de frotter ma main sale sur mon jean.

« Monsieur Marshall ? »

Il y a une armoire toute lustrée, posée à plat contre le mur du fond.

Ma valise m'échappe des mains et tombe dans un bruit mat sur le parquet du grenier, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui me fait tousser. J'ai les yeux qui pleurent et je m'assois sur ma valise, en attendant que ça passe.

Il y a une armoire dans le grenier, et Monsieur Marshall gratte le battant de bois gravé qui s'ouvre vers l'extérieur en grinçant un peu.

Elle se dégrafe, l'armoire, et je tremble (et si tout n'était qu'un rêve, Lucy ? Mrs Cole et tout ceux qui l'ont suivie t'ont toujours dit que tu avais une imagination débordante, alors peut-être que ce n'est qu'une de tes fantaisies ?). Je me suis levée de la valise, nerveuse.

Ça sent fort la naphtaline, et j'entends les billes rouler contre le bois.

Monsieur Marshall scrute l'intérieur de l'armoire, mais moi je n'y vois rien, de là où je suis (il fait sombre, il fait noir et la poussière me pique les yeux). Il se tourne vers moi, me fixe - « Je pars devant, Lucy » - puis s'engouffre à l'intérieur.

La porte se referme derrière lui, et je me rassois sur ma valise.


End file.
